A Christmas Romeo and Juliet
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: Najika was young when she lost her parents, she was young when the boy who saved her disappeared. She can't bring back her dead parents back, but she can reunite with her prince. So she risks it all. Entering an academy where her peers are as mean as can be. It's now time for the Christmas Masquerade Ball and our dear Juliet of cooking feels alone this cold night, unaware of him


A Christmas Romeo and Juliet

 **Author Notes(Mako): I liveeeeeeee...so sorry for delays and taking so long of a break, a lots gone down and my inspiration was lacking so i can't apologize enough. However we (me and sen) have not forgotten about you lovely readers.**

 **So to kick off the holidays we're gonna be posting one shots of several different animes/mangas for you guys to read. My first will start with Kitchen Princess! I do not own it nor the characters.**

 **(Warning...this is not going to be canon to the actual story. It's gonna be christmas theme ok...)** **oh frick thats right... ahem I need to make sure people know whats going on.**

 **bold=talking out loud. or these " " signs if it's not bold...**

 _italic=thoughts(in third person) change in time/setting. Somewhat narration._

normal=narration?(in first person it would be that specific persons thoughts)

 _10 Years Ago...3rd P.O.V_

 **"Mommy! Daddy! Come back!** " Cried the little girl, as she ran as fast as her little legs could carry her. There was an accident, she being the only survivor. Many pitied the child, she couldn't eat, couldn't sleep only sob. It was hard for her to adjust to everything.

She was told by the adult doctors that her deceased parents flew to the heavens. So the night after moving into the orphanage called Lavender House, she snuck out. Running into the field, chasing the stars in the night sky.

But alas the little girl tripped. Slipping into the river. Water gushed into her nose, invading her lungs. Her eyes were closing as darkness was ready to swallow her whole. _'Soon I'll be with Mommy and Daddy.'_ She heard something faintly but ignored it.

There was a splash, and intense grip on her small wrist, she felt that darkness getting lighter and lighter before...the water was gone and she felt she could breath. **"Gasp...huff huff. Where...where am I?"** It suddenly became obvious she wasn't alone. A little boy her age was next to her.

He was soaked to the bone, sucking air and in and blowing it out. Honey gold locks stuck to his head as water drips off his skin. **"Why...How could you do this!?"** He was startled, she had such a strong, loud voice.

 **"What do you mean?"** Tears fell once more. **"If you didn't save me then I could've gone to where Mommy and Daddy are!"** She wailed, covering her face in her hands, as the cold air blew through her now wet clothes. With a sad sympathetic smile, he takes something out, handing it to her.

She stops, looking at him confusingly. **"What is this?"** It was a cup, with a sweet treat inside. A desert she knew all too well. **"Flan?"** She took a bite with the cute little spoon that went with the cup. **"Wow this is delicious."** For the first time in so long a smile spread across her face.

The boy couldn't contain his relief **. "You have a pretty smile, when you eat good food, you smile and it makes you feel good."** He plants a cheek on her forehead. **"That's why your mom and dad didn't want to take you. They wanted you to keep smiling."** He stood up. Sprinting away. The little girl quickly held onto his arm.

 **"Wait! I want to thank you...when will I see you again?"** He bit his lip. Thinking. **"I'm not sure, how bout next weekend? Same time?"** She nodded **. "I'm Najika Kazami."** Raising her hand towards his, and connected. **"Sora Kitazawa."**

 _And the two were inseparable._

Every week the two would meet up and play. Najika smiled more and always brought Sora her latest creations. And the time spent was a joy to the young man. His father was a strict business man. He had so many expectations...so it was nice for Sora to just play and relax.

 _But then...it happened._

Sora didn't come one day. Every week for years Najika waited for her friend to return, but he never showed. She still kept the spoon from their first encounter. And she never lost hope. However with time her memories finest details began to fade...she could no longer recall his name.

 _It was then she realized. She needed to find him._

Due to luck, she found an academy, far from the lands of Hokkaido. In Tokyo, there she found the symbol that's found on her spoon. Her treasure. She studied long and hard. Given the support by her loving family. And she received a scholarship from the school. She was accepted. **"Noooo Najika onee-chan! Don't goo!"**

The younger children of Lavender House clutched tight to the now 14 year old teenager. **"Everyone..."** She felt bad, seeing all the sad faces. **"Come now everyone, that's no way to act..."** Her guardian and beloved Hagio-Sensei smiles, giving Najika the photograph of her parents.

They had a party, celebrating the time they all spent together. **"Don't forget that you are always welcome sweetheart. Follow your dream!"** She departed. Taking in the sights, the sounds, the smells, and more importantly munching about.

However she soon realized that she needed to head to the school. She made it to the exclusive, impressive and expensive Seika Academy. She found she had her own dorm room.

 **"Now you will stay in this room until the director comes and sees you."** Her escort shuts the door behind him. The first thing the teen does is open the window and get a good view of her new was fidgety, eager to explore, so she climbed out of her room. An adventure awaited her.

 _Her life was full of ups and downs._

During her stay to find her dear prince she met good friends and harsh peers. It was a roller coaster for her, constantly cooking in the hopes of one day finding her true love. Soon enough a holiday came rolling by, a holiday that always filled Najika with sadness each year. Christmas.

It was a booming week of preparations. Everyone was lending a hand to make the events a success. Akane and some of the other girls, instead of doing a fashion show as originally planned, decided to do a masquerade ball.

Everyone wore their best outfits and donned special masks. Najika was no exception, provided for her was deep blue, satin, ankle length dress. I flowed and swayed like a flower. She twirled admiring it. **"It's so beautiful Akane! Are you sure I can wear it?"** A fake smile crossed the black haired girl.

 **"You bet! Here's a mask too."** In exchange for the dress and mask, Najika had to make a cake. Something elegant and will dazzle the students. She was happy, unaware of Akane's twisted scheme. Layers of cake set gently upon one another, laced icing, ivory frosting with an array of rainbow flowers.

The announcer cleared his throat in the mic, officially starting the ball. Carefully Najika walked on her flat shoes, balancing the cake between her two hands. But she stopped stunned, surprised to see another cake already in place. She couldn't help but overhear some of her classmates.

 **"It's so grand! Cantina truly is the best~"** Menacing giggles erupted. **"I know right?"** Najika's lips quivered. **"But...what about my cake?"** Harsh glares surrounded her. **"Who needs you and your ugly-ass cake!"** She was pushed. The dress ripped, cake covering the teens entire frame. Laughs overran the music.

Her prince saw the whole thing. He followed after her tear stained face. She's found quietly sobbing in the gardens of the academy. She gasped at the sound of footsteps. **"Najika-Chan..."** Her eyes widened as she recognized the voice. **"Sora-Senpai?"** He helped her up from her crouched position.

Gently escorting her to the Fujita Diner. There he made her a warm drink, and helped her clean up. **"Thank you..."** He smiled at her. Offering a box of chocolates. **"I got these for you."** Once more that bright sunshine of a smile returned to her face. **"Oh my gosh really? Thank you Sora-Senpai."**

Just as he hoped. **"When you eat something good, you smile. That makes you feel good and it brightens up the whole room."** At first she blushed. But then an echo of his words replayed...again and again. And she remembered something from long ago.

 ** _"You have a pretty smile, when you eat good food, you smile and it makes you feel good. That's why your mom and dad didn't want to take you. They wanted you to keep smiling."_**

She paused, a look of concern falling on the blonde haired boy. **"Najika-Chan?"** Instantly she gripped his hand. **"Sora-Senpai, did you ever live in Hokkaido for a short period of time when you were younger?"** It was a surprising question and it took him a moment to answer her.

 **"Yes, I stayed there for awhile, my family and I were on vacation."** Both of them at the same time realized... **"You're the boy that saved me!"** Happiness burst through the two of them.

 **"You were the girl who I would play with during my vacation."** A flinch escaped the student body president despite the happiness...His guilt came crawling back...

As powerful as it was all those years ago. **"Back then...I had to leave, and I was never able to tell you. I'm so sorry..."** She shook her head, defiant. **"No. It wasn't your fault, I actually came across this academy because I needed to see you again..."** Immediately her face flushed scarlet.

As she covered her mouth, she didn't intend to have it come out like that. **" I-I mean, I wasn't entirely sure if I would ever see you again, but I found the school symbol on the spoon you gave me so I thought I could-"** Strong arms came around her. Hugging her frame tightly.

Leaving her speechless. **"I'm glad you came to the academy."** He let her go, only to grab her hand, bringing her outside to the shining night sky and crisp cool air, leaving her puzzled. **"Would you like to dance with me?"**

She politely(spastically) refuses. **"I-I a super terrible dancers. I'm clutzy!"** He didn't care about that. A slight chuckle caught through his breath. **"I'll teach you."** He positioned her hands on his shoulder and waist.

 **"Don't worry, you'll be fine...my princess."** With the music flowing from the school, the two budding, blooming couple danced the night away. Both couldn't help but enjoy themselves. **"Merry Christmas!"**

 _Due to the efforts of the hard working Rainbow Princess, at last she was reunited with her Prince of the Skies._

The End...

 **Author Notes: Yay! I did it. Ok I better not get any criticisms on how it's not canon...because I never meant it to truly be canon...and I said so above. Ehem, but I would love feedback on what you guys thought of it, and if I find favs and follows I will be a happy happy girl this christmas.**

 **Keep your eyes out for more christmas/holiday one shots!**


End file.
